


Лучший массажный салон

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Hale Fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU! Дерек и Стайлз глубоко в отношениях. Лора глубоко в попытках их рассорить, и у неё даже есть план, к счастью безуспешный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший массажный салон

**Author's Note:**

> Ладно, я беспощадно слила конец так как идея по моему создана просто для пвп, но в самый важный момент мне расхотелось превращать это в пвп. Поэтому оно немного слитоватое. Еще есть авторский юмор, прочувствуете +1 к карме. В общем да, приятного прочтения

― И ты рассчитываешь, что я поверю тебе, правда? ― Стайлз нервно поправил воротник своей рубашки и, вопросительно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Лору. ― Я все еще помню, как ты меня ненавидела, всего сколько там дней назад? Ах да, это же было вчера!

Лора беззаботно рассмеялась, как будто Стайлз рассказал ей веселую шутку. 

― Возможно наши отношения несколько отличаются от дружеских, ― начала Лора, накручивая на палец локон темных волос, Стайлз фыркнул, когда услышал ее слова, Лора, проигнорировав его, продолжила, ― но ты ведь встречаешься с моим милым братцем, значит мы почти семья. И неужели я не могу посоветовать моему почти брату, хороший массажный салон?

― Ээ... нет вообще-то. Ты точно не стала бы делать это просто так, где-то там подвох, верно? ― Стайлз скрестил руки на груди ― привычка, перенятая у Дерека. ― Наверное, когда я туда заявлюсь, меня будет обслуживать какой-нибудь горячий парень, и ты снимешь это и представишь Дереку так, будто я ему изменяю, да?

Лора как-то странно на него посмотрела, и Стайлзу показалось, что в ее взгляде проскользнуло самодовольство, как будто она задумала что-то похуже, а потом ее глаза начали увлажняться, губы задрожали и она, оскорбленно задрав голову отвернулась, и начала всхлипывать.

― О Господи, Лора, прости меня! ― завопил Стайлз и приобнял ее за плечи. ― Конечно я схожу в этот салон, о чем ты говоришь. Прости меня, умоляю, я не хотел тебя обидеть, клянусь. Лора, извини меня.

Она скинула его руку с плеча и начала уходить.

― Я записала тебя к своему мастеру, ― сказала она, обиженным тоном, ― его зовут Мигель, твой сеанс завтра в три.  
Стайлз устало вздохнул и шлепнулся головой об стенку, когда Лора ушла. 

Вышедшая Лора зловеще ухмыльнулась и вытерла слезы, умение заплакать по желанию который раз ей помогло. Она вытащила из сумки маленькое зеркальце, поправила размазавшуюся тушь и подумала о том, что она губит в себе огромный актёрский талант. 

***

― Что-то я сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея, ― сказал Скотт, скептически посмотрев на друга из монитора ноутбука,― когда Лора тебе советовала что-нибудь хорошее? Она же ненавидит тебя с тех пор как впервые увидела! 

― Я помню,― помахал руками Стайлз и удрученно откинулся на спинку кресла, ― просто она начала плакать, а я начинаю паниковать, когда девушки плачут, и ты, ну знаешь... она же считает, что я для него так плох и ну... хочет, чтобы он начал встречаться с этой ее подругой Пейдж. А я как бы не в тренде и, если я после того, как довел ее до слез еще и не схожу на этот гребаный массаж, она меня точно возненавидит до смерти.

― Чувак, она и так тебя ненавидит и это точно подстава. Вот будешь бегать голышом по Нью-Йорку ― вспомнишь мои слова, наставительно покачал головой Скотт.

― Да что я сделать-то могу? ― взвыл Стайлз.

― Скажи Дереку,― пожал плечами Скотт.

― Я не могу! Я не хочу, чтобы он ссорился с сестрой из-за меня!

― Как бы вы друг с другом не поссорились из-за его сестры, ― задумчиво пожевав губу, ответил Скотт, он повернул голову к двери, видимо что-то услышав, и его лицо приобрело то самое «я-чертов-семьянин-обожающий-свою-семью» выражение лица, ― ладно друг, похоже Айзек с Лиамом приехали домой, пойду разогрею им чего-нибудь поесть. Удачи тебе завтра, не забудь мне позвонить.

― До скорого, бро, я позвоню. Ребятам привет, ― помахал ему Стайлз и отключил скайп, закрыв крышку ноутбука. 

У Дерека уже неделю была командировка, и Стайлз остался один в их квартире. Предчувствие чего-то нехорошего не покидало его весь вечер, и когда Стайлз уже не выдержал напряжения и завалился спать, было восемь вечера. Всю ночь ему снились странные кошмары, в которых Лора зловеще хохотала и подкручивала усы, как злодеи из старых фильмов, а Дерек в розовом платье с рюшами был прикован к рельсам и просил его спасти.

Проснулся Стайлз в холодном поту и, поежившись, решил принять душ, к тому времени как он умылся, оделся и позавтракал чем-то из отвратительного, но полезного рациона своего парня, настало время его массажа.

Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул и решил быть готовым ко всему, поэтому взял сумку с запасной одеждой, кинул в нее аптечку и сухой паек. На всякий случай. И только так вышел из квартиры. А потом вернулся и заодно взял газовый балончик. Просто так. На всякий случай. И написал Дереку, отцу и Скотту прощальные письма. Тоже на всякий случай.

***

К тому времени, когда Стайлз приехал к салону, он окончательно извелся и успел придумать около десяти сценариев, оканчивающихся его скоропостижной кончиной разной степени жестокости и пятнадцать в конце которых Дерек его бросает.

Над дверью висела огромная вывеска кричаще-розового цвета, и Стайлз уже почувствовал себя как в ловушке, хотя еще даже не зашел внутрь. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, взялся за ручку и развернулся в противоположную от дверей сторону, чтобы уйти, когда дверь открылась и его по инерции подбросило вперед. Обиженный юноша повернулся и как раз собирался начать возмущаться, но столкнулся нос к носу с самой прекрасной девушкой, какую видел, клубничной блондинкой с зелеными глазами и ахнул. Спорить расхотелось. Ничего другого, в принципе, тоже не хотелось.

Девушка окинула его оценивающим взглядом.

― В следующий раз поосторожнее, ― кинула она ему и поцокала лабутенами по тротуару к припаркованному рядом «Порше».

Стайлз проводил ее миловидную фигурку взглядом и решил все-таки войти внутрь. 

Может Лора подумала, что Стайлз предпочтет ее брату какую-нибудь девушку, если она будет достаточна хороша. Подавив желание фыркнуть, он прошел вглубь зала к блондинке, стоящей на ресепшене. Выглядела та, к слову, весьма горячо, особенно выделялись ее «вторые глаза», но Стилински был бы не Стилински, если бы мог расстаться с таким охренительным парнем, как Дерек из-за ладной фигурки или милого личика. 

Особенно учитывая, что Стайлз действительно любил Дерека. В смысле не за его потрясающую фигуру или удивительно пронизывающий взгляд изумрудных глаз, и не то как он бывает страстен или временами до ужаса нежен. То есть, это он, конечно, тоже любил, но при этом он любил и его идиотские заячьи зубы, гадкую привычку пускать во сне слюни, мерзкий характер и ненавидящих его сестер. Стайлз был настолько серьезно во всем этом, что уже три недели как купил обручальное кольцо.

― Добро пожаловать в салон «Каллипига». Чем я могу вам помочь? ― поинтересовалась Эрика, как гласил бейджик на ее голубой серьезно-кажется-на-пару-размеров-меньше-чем-нужно футболке. ― Вы записаны на прием?

― Да, ― кивнул головой Стайлз, ― Стайлз Стилински на три, к Мигелю.

Эрика ухмыльнулась и начала что-то проверять на компьютере.

― Он быстро набирает популярность, ― гаденько улыбнулась она, Стайлз решил, что он был прав и массажист будет кем-нибудь сверхъестественно горячим,― а работает только неделю.

― Начинающий? ― на всякий случай спросил Стайлз. с Лоры станется отправить его к какому-нибудь костолому.

― Он хорош,― улыбнулась она, ― и гей, к сожалению. Онлайн оплата, так? Он уже должен вас ждать. Стайлз кивнул и двинулся в указанную сторону.

Комнатка, в которой ему должны были проводить сеанс массажа выглядела на удивление уютной. 

Лежак стоял у окна, так что Стайлз сразу подошел к нему. За его спиной покашляли, и он резко обернулся. У дверей стоял симпатичный парень в такой же футболке, как и Эрика, и тоже явно на пару размеров меньше чем требуется. 

― Добро пожаловать в салон «Каллипига», меня зовут Дэнни, ― улыбнулся парень и явил миру миленькие ямочки на щеках, кажется план Лоры действительно заключался в том, чтобы отправить его в место где сконцентрировано собрали самый сексуальный народ, что он видел и надеяться, что он изменит Дереку, ― ваш мастер сейчас подойдет.

― А? ― Стайлз, слишком ушедший в себя, не сразу уловил нить разговора, ― мой мастер… то есть… мой массажист… да? А где он? ― Стилински закашлялся от волнения, ничем хорошим это не пахло. 

― Его задержал директор салона, ― не переставая улыбаться, ответил Дэнни, ― я пока подготовлю вас к сеансу. 

Стайлз опасливо кивнул. 

― Пожалуйста раздевайтесь и ложитесь на живот, ― указал рукой на кушетку Дэнни,― вот там вы можете раздеться и сложить свою одежду, а этим прикрыться, когда ляжете ― он дал ему в руки полотенце и указал на комнатку сбоку.

Стайлз еще раз кивнул, не переставая думать, что все идет как-то нормально, что его нервировало. Лора точно что-то задумала, но что именно ― было загадкой. 

― Я зажгу благовония, включу релаксирующую музыку и не буду вас больше смущать и уйду, ― продолжил Дэнни, уже включив музыку, ― Мигель подойдет с минуты на минуту. 

Стайлз разделся, убедился, что Дэнни действительно вышел и прикрывшись полотенцем прошел к кушетке. 

Он улегся на живот, накрыл задницу полотенцем и попытался расслабиться. 

Возможно Лора приготовила ему какую-то пакость дома, а сюда отправила, чтобы избавиться от него на несколько часов. 

Это мысль на удивление успокаивала, поэтому Стайлз позволил себе закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на расслаблении, Лора подождет до вечера. А сейчас можно было получить свой заслуженный массаж. 

Обычно, когда он сильно уставал, Дерек сам делал ему массаж, и под его руками Стайлз чувствовал себя разомлевшим котенком. Дерек или укладывал его животом на свои ноги, или усаживал на свои колени спиной к себе, разминал его мышцы своими сильными руками и выцеловывал каждый позвонок, а потом они просто лежали, обнявшись и лениво целовались. Стайлз ужасно скучал по Дереку, по этим моментам, наполненным тихой уютной нежностью и заботой. Они очень много говорили по телефону, но Стайлзу все равно не хватало Дерека, это неделя тянулась ужасно долго. 

Он так сильно по нему тосковал, что не мог нормально поспать за эту неделю ни разу, хоть и спал в обнимку с его кожаной курткой и сегодня пришел в его толстовке, ему все равно не хватало этого, чтобы успокоиться. 

И на него повесили огромный проект на работе, а Тео пытался его перехватить и все это на него навалилось слишком быстро, без Дерека было сложно нормально функционировать. Стайлз не знал, как он раньше жил. До того, как Дерек влетел в его жизнь на полном ходу и снес все с ног на голову. Как в мультиках, когда герои врезаются в какое-то здание и оно разлетается в пух и прах, а потом, когда начинает приземляться, выстраивается во дворец получше, чем было.

Дерек вытворил с ним что-то такое же. Поэтому это была трудная неделя, и Стайлз действительно заслужил массаж. За то, что не сошел с ума и никого не убил к чертям собачьим. 

Музыка была плавной, успокаивающей, напоминала что-то среднее между азиатскими и греческими мотивами. Видимо с отсылкой к названию. Стайлз оценил, Каллипига было одним из прозвищ Афродиты и переводилось с греческого примерно, как «прекрасно-задая». Довольно смешно, Стайлз, конечно, не понял связи с массажем. Но после того, как он увидел работников салона, оно как-то сразу приобрело смысл. 

Стайлз на самом деле расслабился и даже не услышал как кто-то зашёл, пока этот кто-то не заговорил. 

― Простите за опоздание, сейчас начнём, ― сказал ему видимо его массажист, голос у него был как будто злой и слегка знакомый. Стайлз попытался повернуть голову, но так как его голова была в дырке на кушетке ему было как-то сподручнее просто проигнорировать лицо чувака и махнуть рукой мол «с кем не бывает, давайте уже начинайте». 

― Меня зовут Мигель, если вас что-то побеспокоит ― сообщите. 

Стайлза побеспокоило то, что его что-то может побеспокоить, Лора точно отправила его к костолому-мяснику. 

Но как оказалось мясник был не мясником и даже не костоломом, а очень хорошим массажистом. Стайлз таял почти как под руками Дерека, когда тот делал ему массаж. 

Мигель разминал ему спину, мял бока и растирал ноги, когда он снова поднялся на его спину и размазывал какое-то эфирное масло Стайлз немного забылся.

И... Окей его можно простить, он был уже неделю без Дерека, и он по нему скучал, а у Мигеля были такие же сильные руки как у Дерека, и в общем, и в целом, Стайлз застонал, не сильно громко. Но его всего переполнили эмоции, и он выдал тихое и протяжное:

― Мм... Дере-е-ек 

Руки Мигеля застыли, и Стайлз почувствовал как краска заливает его лицо, он думал что наверно чувак, как профессионал должен его проигнорировать и продолжить, но вместо этого парень убрал руки. 

― Стайлз? ― спросил растерянный голос Дерека, и Стилински чертыхнулся про себя, все-таки Лора придумала план с якобы изменой. 

Стайлз вскочил резко, прикрылся полотенцем и, не смотря на Мигеля, посмотрел на дверь, где ожидал увидеть Дерека. 

― Дер?.. ― спросил он в пустоту, дверной проем был пуст, и Стайлз повернулся к Мигелю сказать, что уходит, но вместо какого-нибудь мексиканского мачо увидел Дерека в фирменной голубой футболке и с абсолютно потерянным взглядом. 

― Что ты тут делаешь? ― спросили они одновременно. 

― Я спросил первый! ― закричали они вместе.

― Лора заставила меня,― начали они говорить, но Дерек всплеснул руками и зарычал: ― естественно это все Лора, кто бы ещё? 

― Так, ― Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и попытался выглядеть настолько угрожающе насколько может парень в одном полотенце, 

― Она отправила меня на массаж к Мигелю в лучший салон в городе по её словам.

― Это глупая история, ― Дерек попытался протянуть руку чтобы, прикоснуться к Стайлзу, но тот сделал шаг назад, сначала объяснение,― ну мы играли в покер на выходных как обычно, Лора разгромила всех в пух и прах, в частности и меня и загадала мне желание поработать 2 недели в салоне Питера, но не говорить тебе. 

Дерек взмахнул руками в воздухе как бы говоря «и все». 

Стайлз передернул плечами. Обмазанное маслом тело на сквозняке покрылось мурашками от холода.

― Неужели ты не мог мне сказать? ― Стайлз так соскучился, а этому козлу хоть бы хны. 

― Ты же знаешь Лору, она заставила меня к себе переехать. 

Это имело смысл, зная маниакальность Лоры это даже не удивляло. 

Дерек осторожно шагнул в его сторону. 

― Детка прости меня, я не хотел тебе врать, ― Дерек взял халат и обмотал им Стайлза, чтобы тот перестал дрожать. 

― Я думал, ты соскучился по мне,― возмутился Стайлз, ― а ты был в тридцати минутах езды. 

― Я соскучился, правда соскучился, ― Дерек смущенно улыбнулся и попытался обнять каменного Стайлза, тот позволил себя обнять, но поддерживать объятие не спешил.

Дерек прижал его к себе, уткнулся носом ему в шею и глубоко вздохнул, Стайлз честно хотел быть хладнокровным, как чуваки в фильмах, но, когда Дерек его обнял, сразу расслабился. Хотя это почти незаметно, но Стайлз знает, после чего-то тяжелого, он всегда так делает. Ходит весь напряженный, а потом обнимает его и успокаивается, как будто ему лучше только из-за того, что он может держать его в руках. 

Стайлз всегда проигрывает Дереку, даже в борьбе с самим собой, он не выдерживает и обвивает руками его спину. 

Дерек тёплый и как всегда пахнёт своим идиотским гелем для душа и своим собственным немного терпким запахом, Стайлз как будто попадает домой, после долгого отсутствия.

― Козел, ― шепнул он ему в щеку, Дерек хмыкнул в ответ и только крепче обнял его. 

― Я больше никогда не буду играть в покер с Лорой.

Стайлз тихо хихикнул, потираясь носом о нос Дерека.

― А я не буду соглашаться на её авантюры, даже если она зарыдает, как ребёнок.

Дерек согласно гукнул и, наклонив голову, втянул Стайлза в сладкий нежный поцелуй. 

***

Питер заливался хохотом, пока Лора с недовольным лицом лезла в сумку за кошельком. 

― Может хоть это научит тебя не лезть в его отношения? ― смеялся Питер, пересчитывая деньги, выдернутые из ее рук. 

Лора с недовольным лицом посмотрела на камеру, на которой Дерек уже подсадил Стайлза на кушетку и неторопливо целовал, поглаживая пальцами его талию. 

― Хоть бы трусы натянул сначала, ― проворчала она себе под нос. 

― Все стратегически важное прикрыто полотенцем, ― улыбнулся Питер, складывая купюры в кошелёк. 

Лора недовольно проследила за движениями дяди. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь из них нуждался в деньгах, но сам факт проигрыша её разочаровывал. Теперь отыграться было делом чести. 

― Как насчёт ещё одного пари? ― спросила она у Питера.

― Хватит их пытаться поссорить, у тебя не получится, ― отмахнулся дядя.

― А кто сказал, что я говорю о расставании, ― Лора махнула ручкой и как ни в чем ни бывало рассматривала свой маникюр, ― как насчёт того, кто первым сделает предложение?  
Знакомый азартный огонёк, загоревшийся в глазах Питера, хитро прищурившегося в ответ, заставил её хитро улыбнуться. 

Что ж, бедные Дерек и Стайлз.


End file.
